


Unexpected Rescue

by WeatherBoy



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kidnapping, Kinda fluffy? If you look at it from the right angle, M/M, Rescue Missions, Touch-Starved, Villain saves the Hero, all aboard on the spicynoodles ship, can you tell i dont know anything about canon jttw, they like each other but theyre too dumb to notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeatherBoy/pseuds/WeatherBoy
Summary: Noodle Boy was his nemesis, and he would free him if that meant he would be the one to bring him down eventually. He would even go against his Father’s will.Or!In which Red Son, after being denied by Demon Bull King to be the one to finish off a captive MK, plans on rescuing and freeing his own rival. Because what's the point in having a rival if you can't bring them down yourself?
Relationships: Princess Iron Fan/Demon Bull King, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Unexpected Rescue

MK had been captured.

He should have seen it coming, really, after his encounter with a possessed DBK following his incident with Macaque, he was left **so** exhausted. It didn’t matter having Monkey King’s powers if it meant being drained of them before gaining them again only to be launched into battle shortly after. He really wondered if having kept the invincible side of him would’ve made a difference. MK wondered if that side of himself would’ve saved him from being held captive.

After the Demon Bull Family retrieved from their hiding spot, Xiaotian was left with two whole weeks of focusing on his work and getting rid of that sore feeling in his muscles. He knew they might come back eventually, he just wished they didn’t. The tense feeling they had left after their disappearance hadn’t helped at all, it felt like if something, _someone_ , were hiding under his nose. That same uneasiness would set off his senses at the weirdest moments, sometimes even managing to wake him up in the middle of the night, like a sudden burst of energy inside his body. One time, he remembered, while preparing to close Pigsy’s noodle shop, his alarms went off without warning and he managed to knock over three bowls. That, of course, had earned him a whole sermon coming from his boss. So, after exactly 14 days of nothing, he had finally seen an active Bull Clone. Xiaotian barely could recognize it out of the corner of his eye but it was, nonetheless, a Bull Clone. His ticket back in business, if you may.

He had followed it, silently whispering words of encouragement to himself and balancing the staff onehandedly, making a face every time it swung a little awkwardly. ­­The Bull Clone, of course, had been a trap. And, after being knocked unconscious, he woke up in his own personal hell, a bull clone guarding him from the other side of the door and his staff, Monkey King’s staff, nowhere in sight.

-I’m so stupid! - He yelled in discontentment, lying across on the floor of his cell. –I should have seen in coming! – Xiaotian threw his arms up in the air before letting them drop on top of his ribcage. His phone had been destroyed in the way here, a Bull Clone stepping on it as it slipped out of his jacket, he really wished he could call Mei. She would know how to get out of here.

He huffed, this wasn’t his idea of a reencounter with his mortal enemy.

****

Red Son couldn’t be more excited.

After preparing for exactly 14 days and, in their first day back in plan, they had managed to capture his nemesis. He paced around in his workshop, gauntlet **_and_** Monkey King’s Staff in hand. He and his family hadn’t expected to triumph so soon, and so unexpectedly too! Who would’ve thought the successor of the very Sun Wukong himself would fall for a tramp so foolishly. Red Son chuckled to himself in delight. He may not be able to shape the staff at will, but he was able to lift it and that’s all he needed for their plan to go smoothly. That is, after he managed to make his Father’s armor work again, after the whole canister fiasco, he was left unable to absorb something of such power. He glared at his blueprints. He would make it work. He **had** to.

He made his way out of the room, wielding his own victory and letting confidence drip from his step. He walked through corridors relying only on muscle memory, passing by a couple of Bull Clones on duty and allowed himself to give a short look towards the way he knew Noodle Boy would be. That peasant. He chuckled again.

It didn’t take much for his parents to come into view, his Father towering over every piece of furniture and his Mother right at his side, her small hand on top of his giant one. He cleared his throat and they looked towards him. Red Son lifted his arm on top of his head and a pleasant smiled formed on his Mother’s face.

-Mother, Father! I, Red Son, have successfully retrieved Monkey King’s Staff out of that peasant‘s grip. - He announced, walking all the way towards both his parents, there was something of an edge in his voice every time he talked about Noodle Boy.

-Excellent. - His Father recognized. Red Son let a smile form in his face at the approval. –Now, I shall regain my strength by absorbing its power! -He almost yelled, and Red Son took a step back.

-No, not yet, Father! I still have to calibrate your armor and work on the final adjustments. - He pondered, his free hand reaching for his chin thoughtfully.

- **What** do you mean? - Demon Bull King asked, a threat more than a question.

-I mean it’s not ready! - Red Son admitted, then searched his Mother’s eyes for help. Princess Iron Fan raised an eyebrow at him.

-Then, Red Son, how long will it take to be ready? - She stared at him.

He quickly made some calculations in his mind, fourteen days hadn’t been enough to fix what was left of the armor, but at least, he had an idea of how badly it had been damaged and was close to repairing the issue. – It should be completely fixed by tomorrow morning. - He said, an anxious feeling seething on his chest.

-Get it done, Red Son. - His Father answered, it was an order.

Red Son let out a relieved exhale through his nose. –Meanwhile! Allow me to get rid of that Noodle Boy for you, Father!-

Demon Bull King let something of a laugh, except way darker, out his throat. –You mean like the other times you got rid of him? Why should I trust you with this? - The way he glared Red Son down sent a deep feeling inside his bones and he realized it was fear.

-But Father! - He started, only to be quieted down by a single look from DBK.

-Limit yourself to only watching over our prisoner, and be sure to not mess it up. - He squinted at him, which left Red Son feeling smaller than ever. –I wish to have a word with him in the morning. – Then, Demon Bull King turned his whole self on him, leaving the prince unable to talk back.

And just like that, the conversation was over.

Red Son made his way back to his workshop and slammed the door behind him. How dare he? Red Son couldn’t believe the nerve of his Father, his work was a crucial part on their plan and he **dared** to thank him like that? The disrespect! Of course, some Bull Clones had come to take the staff and gauntlet to a “safer” place because they couldn’t trust him with that either! He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, the whole room smelled like burning as his hair caught on fire at the ends. He wouldn’t let anyone treat him like this, it didn’t matter how powerful they were, they were nothing without him. His inventions and brain were what freed him out of that mountain in the first place! He grumbled under his breath and the corners of his eyes flared.

Then suddenly, an idea made its way onto his brain, at first it seemed ridiculous, stupid even, but he more he thought about it, the more he was eager to try it. Yes, he would leave them unable to confront Noodle Boy themselves, because he would free him! Yes! He would walk down all the way to his cell and open the door! That’s brilliant! His eyebrows drew together. Noodle Boy was _his_ nemesis, and he would free him if that meant he would be the one to bring him down eventually. He would even go against his Father’s will. 

With that idea in mind, Red Son planned his night with excruciating detail, pacing dramatically around the room. And, as the time grew closer so did his excitement. Oh, how his Father would regret degrading him to vigilante.

Being the genius he was, he knew every single in and out of his family’s fortress and being the dramatic genius he very obviously was, he got himself a disguise. It was both in order to not be recognized and because he knew his rival way too much. He knew if Red Son offered his help, Xiaotian wouldn’t accept it ever, so it had to be someone else, and the only person he could bring himself to ask for help was… himself.

So it had to be Red Son.

****

MK didn’t remember how long he had been lying on the floor, he just knew his back hurt.

He stared at the Bull Clone across him until the urge to blink surpassed him. His friends were sure to be searching him by now but he wasn’t sure if they could find him. Heck, not even MK himself knew where they had taken him! This didn’t look at all like DBK’s old hiding spot. He gasped. Had they taken him to _The_ Fiery Mountains? He would be fanboying over this if he wasn’t currently kidnapped. Still, he let himself fanboy a little bit. But that also got him thinking, what would Monkey King do in this situation? He would most likely bust through a wall, or threaten his way out, but MK wasn’t all that intimidating and his no-longer-invincible Monkey Powers wouldn’t let him make a Xiaotian-shaped hole on the walls… So he just lay there.

He turned his head towards the Bull Clone. –Hey! You better get me out of here before I, uh… Destroy you…? - Yup. He definitely hadn’t inherited Monkey King’s dangerous aura. The Guard didn’t even acknowledge his yelling!

Despite his own naturally cheerful aura, he was pretty scared. Who knew what they were planning on doing to him? The many scenarios in his head made him frown, Xiaotian had to find a way to get out of here fast. He sat up, wincing at his sore back and looked around himself, the walls and floor were made of the same rock, like if it had been carved directly from the mountain and the metal bars were too hard to bend, he had tried that already. Apart from that, there was not much in the room.

But! If he could manage to get his staff! It would be over for them! He could easily get out using it, only a swing from Monkey King’s staff and those bars would be obliterated out of existence, with a motion of his hand the walls could collapse and with a twist he could break through the ceiling and run out of this place. He made a small gesture with his hand as he imagined the whole thing. –Woosh. – Xiaotian whispered to himself.

When suddenly, a loud sound caught his attention and he looked up just in time to see his guard get destroyed in front of him, Xiaotian’s eyes widened in surprised as a complete stranger managed to singlehandedly open the door for him. But MK, knowing these situations and having encountered many demons before, doesn’t see the help he was getting, instead, he gets up and goes on a sort of confused fighting stance. Fists up ready to be thrown, legs apart in order to not lose balance and the toughest look he could muster! But surprisingly, the stranger didn’t attack, instead, they offered him a hand and he eyed them up and down.

-Who are you? - He asked, not letting go of his defensive state.

Xiaotian felt stared at from inside the stranger’s black helmet, at first glance he would’ve thought they were Mei on her riding suit but the dark colors and lack of sword told him otherwise. His question still dangled in the air and instead of answering it, the stranger grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room, MK let out a yelp as he let himself be dragged by his mysterious savior, whoever they were, it was better than what he had before.

They guided MK through the corridors with such ease that it was obvious they had been here before, they knew where every Bull Clone would be and knew exactly how to evade them. Though sometimes their plan would falter and they’d have to defeat a couple of robots along the way, every time they would make sure to leave Xiaotian out of the way. They were protecting him. And MK let himself be protected too, by allowing them to grab him by the wrist just in time to hide behind a corner where Xiaotian would ask them about their identity with no answer.

And Red Son felt like protecting Xiaotian also, even if Noodle Boy didn’t knew it was him. It set off something inside his chest. In this mysterious persona he somehow felt able to put his own rival, his own nemesis, out of all danger. He could hide him behind a corner and keep a hand over MK’s shoulder as he asked about the real him behind the helmet.

Something Red Son did notice, though he wished he hadn’t, was the way MK would always lean into his touch, like a piece of metal being picked up by a magnet. He had just finished off a Bull Clone he didn’t knew would be there and turned around to grab Xiaotian’s wrist again, he noticed him getting distracted by a painting on the wall and Red Son, trying to get his attention back to him, barely brushed his hand on the space between his neck and jaw when he felt Noodle Boy _shiver_ at the touch. And of course, that got Red Son blushing like a pathetic wimp.

-Ah, sorry, sorry! –Xiaotian ran a hand through his hair and the prince’s blushing deepened at seeing his rival’s own colored cheeks. Then he let his wrist be grabbed.

Red Son shook his head, he was starting to get distracted too.

MK and his mysterious savior jogged down an empty corridor that led to a particularly big door, it seemed like it had been crafted from a pretty heavy and giant rock and decorated with the smallest red details. It was the prettiest door he had ever seen. The stranger looked at him from behind their helmet and he prepared himself for them to open the door as they turned to peek inside. Xiaotian knew nothing about them, but he noticed how their body language had softened considerably since they had left that cell.

-Hey, psst –Xiaotian called. –You think maybe after this, we could talk for a bit? – At first, the stranger seemed a little startled, their shoulders tensing and head leveling, then they ignored his question as he expected them to do so, instead opting to grab his hand and point towards the room. They were going in.

MK wasn’t sure what he expected to find inside the room, but seeing Monkey King’s staff, _his_ staff, on top of the same gauntlet Princess Iron Fan had once used to take it from him, he knew whoever his savior was, they had good knowledge of who Xiaotian was. Of course, he had figured they would eventually bump into his magic staff, but to directly go get it? He seriously thought this could be Mei pulling a prank on him. The stranger in helmet gave him a small nudge in the gauntlet’s direction and Xiaotian carefully started to make his way towards it, when suddenly, a sea of Bull Clones came to life with a mechanical sound and MK stopped.

His staff was right _there_ but he still couldn’t reach it. Xiaotian felt an arm catch him around the hip and pick him up just before a bunch of robots launched themselves on the spot MK had just been a second ago. Xiaotian made grabby hands to the staff a few steps away. -Aw c’mon! - He yelled. –I almost had it!-

Without warning, the Bull Clones started attacking them, punching and kicking with all their might. Xiaotian relied on his quick reflexes to dodge a good part of the attacks sent to him, the times he failed were filled by the one wearing a helmet. Xiaotian locked eyes on his staff and slipped past the empty spaces between Bull Clones, his partner following close behind, clearing his way and maneuvering Xiaotian towards the gauntlet.

MK felt himself being pushed towards it at the same time his partner was tackled by a Bull Clone and he turned his head to see them hit the ground. Xiaotian screamed after them, hands barely scraping the surface of the staff. He grabbed it, hard metal beneath his roughed up hands. The urge to protect overcame him and his staff bent and stretched to launch Bull Clones across the room with so much force he could see them shatter against the walls, floor and ceiling.

Everything came and went in a flash and before he knew it, he was standing among the scattered pieces of Bull Clones. Magic staff in hand and partner in ground.

He started to make his way towards them when his foot hit something that rolled over just slightly. He realized with a thug at his heart that it was a helmet. Xiaotian raised his head so fast it made him dizzy, his brown eyes locking on a piece of red hair. _Red_. Steadily, he picked up the helmet with his free hand and took a few tentative steps towards his partner. His savior.

Red Son sat up from his spot on the ground, quickly noticing the helmet in MK’s hand and panic flashed over his eyes. The prince opened his mouth to say something but is cut off by Xiaotian, who had already hid the staff in his ear, reaching down to lend him a hand.

Red Son took his hand a little reluctantly and let himself be hauled up by a surprisingly strong Noodle Boy. It took the prince to pry off his hand of Xiaotian’s to get him to let go.

There was something in his eyes he couldn’t quite place, something that made him unable to tear his eyes off him. –Red Son, I – Xiaotian breathed out but was interrupted by the roar of upcoming Bull Clones, the ground shook and the prince put the helmet on once again in a swift motion. –Let’s get out of here! – Xiaotian yelled on top of the noise.

Red Son expected him to just pull out his staff and go on alone, he had thought that’s what Xiaotian would do. So, when MK reached out, free hand wrapping around Red Son’s hip, he couldn’t help but to be shocked. Xiaotian hit the end of the staff on the ground and Red Son let out a yelp as he sent them both flying towards the ceiling, the rush of wind anticipated Princess Iron Fan’s appearance accompanied by a wave of Bull Clones. The prince barely had time to make out his Mother’s features before they clashed through the ceiling and left them all behind.

They could only see ocean around them, that and the dark sky clashing against the water far way in the horizon. MK panicked, what was he planning to do? He had no idea how to get home from here. His staff hit the water at just the right angle to bounce off of it when Red Son, who had both arms wrapped around Xiaotian’s shoulders, shifted to point at his right, indicating the right place to go. MK changed directions in a swift move and off they went.

Sunrise barely licked the skies as they pole vaulted their way back home. The breeze hit him hard across the face and ruffled his hair even more than the whole fight had managed to do. Xiaotian glanced towards Red Son, a big smile beaming at him. Red Son looked at him from behind the dark plastic of his helmet. He was relieved MK couldn’t see he was smiling too.

MK didn’t knew exactly how much it took them to reach the city again, no signs of Bull Clones or Princess Iron Fan behind them. Still, Xiaotian felt like he couldn’t push his luck too much and hastily stopped at an alley he knew was a few blocks away from Pigsy’s noodles. He lowered them down carefully and Red Son fell onto the ground, suddenly losing his balance.

The prince took off his helmet with both hands and breathed in desperately through his mouth. Meanwhile, Xiaotian crouched right in front of him, one hand on his knee and the other holding onto his staff. –What, Red Son? You’ve never traveled on a Magic staff? – He teased, earning a glare from the taller one.

-Of course not, you idiot! –He yelled at him, then regained his composure, sitting up and drawing his brows together. –Why did you bring me with you? –He demanded, Xiaotian beamed at him.

-Because you saved me! I couldn’t just leave you behind! - Then he gave a good pat to the redhead’s shoulder that made him wince. –Besides, I asked if we could talk after all that. –

-What do **you** want to talk about, Noodle Boy? - The edge in his words was back.

-Uh… **All** of that? - He answered, like it was the most obvious thing ever. –That was incredibly awesome! The way you destroyed those Bull Clones like they were nothing, the way you got me out of there! It was so awesome! - He chuckled, his shoulders shaking with joy. –But what I really want to know is… Why did you help me? –

-I don’t have to tell you anything. – The prince crossed his arms over his chest and avoided the shorter one’s eyes.

-Aww, Red Son! C’mon, please? – Xiaotian pleaded, inching just a bit closer to him.

-No. - Red Son answered.

-Please? – His rival begged.

-No! – His eyebrows crumpled together with so much force MK thought they could split his face in half.

-Pwetty Pwease? – Xiaotian had a hand on the ground, allowing him to get so close he could feel the heat radiating from Red’s skin. –Is it because you secretly like me? – He joked.

Red Son huffed. –I saved you because only I can be the one to destroy you! – He admitted, throwing his arms in the air.

-Huh? – MK questioned, feeling more confused than before.

Whatever Red Son had just said, he didn’t care to explain it. So they ended up just staring at each other for a moment, MK seriously hoping that would get him to talk again. That is, when he noticed the scratch at the side of Red Son’s face, it looked as red as his hair and Xiaotian instinctively cradled that side of him. Red Son cursed himself when he leaned into his rival’s hand, which earned him a soft breath of laughter from the shorter one.

Red Son exhaled. –I saved you because…- MK ears perked up and Red Son held onto the hand pressed against his cheek. –My Father wanted to be the one to finish you off, -The prince frowned and lifted his head just barely. –I couldn’t let **him** do that! You’re **my** nemesis! Only **I** am supposed to bring you to your demise! –He explained, MK raised his eyebrows in surprise.

-So you do like me! – He smiled. –In a murdery… kind of way…? -

-What part of that makes you think I like you? – Red Son deadpanned and Xiaotian gave a soft pat to the side of his face.

MK didn’t elaborate on that, instead he shook his head and smiled at Red Son. –Thank you for saving me back there, Red Son. – He whispered, running his hand from the prince’s cheek to barely brush it underneath his scarlet hair.

Again, they stared at each other. Whatever Xiaotian’s face had, Red Son felt unable to stop looking at it. Red Son had just shifted a bit closer when he stopped, pressed a hand to his own chest and his suit fizzled away.

-Woah! – Xiaotian’s eye widened. He thought it was exactly like Mei’s suit.

-What, Noodle Boy? You’ve never seen a magic suit? – He teased right back, earning a chuckle from MK.

-As a matter of fact, I **have** seen one. – He stated. –Did you make it? – Xiaotian asked, pressing a finger against Red Son’s chest.

-I don’t have to tell you anything, Noodle Boy. –He repeated, brown furrowed, then smacked his hand away. 

There was a moment of tense silence between the two, who were unsure of how to continue the conversation. Red Son promptly realized he had to leave before his departure seemed any more suspicious. He got up, patted away the dust in his clothes and stared down at Xiaotian, who jumped on his feet and stared back at the taller one.

It didn’t matter how quick MK was to physical touch, he still couldn’t bring himself to fill the space where a hug should have been. He sighed, not recognizing the weight in is heart that begged for Red Son to _stay._

The prince nodded solemnly at him and, without a word, he had dissolved into a winding of fire. Leaving behind the scent of a burning fire.

When all the smoke had disappeared, MK was left alone in that alley, a lot more confused and gripping his staff stronger than ever.

What was he supposed to do now? 

**Author's Note:**

> hii!!! hope you liked this lmao  
> also it's my first time writing a fic on an actual computer yay! my other fics were all written on my phone :(  
> also i haven't read journey to the west yet so my idea of fiery mountain might be waaaaaay too out of canon lmao! i just wanted to write some touch starved idiots bc i absolutely adore this ship anyways byyyyyyeee
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr as @ah0ycapta1n !!!


End file.
